La Mala Suerte de Ser un Cobarde
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Te dire un dia, solo espera a que termine la agonia. // ONESHOT AxelxRoxas


**N/A: **Regreso con un oneshot Akuroku...esta historia no se de donde me salio de la cabeza, pero no dudo que fue de los lugares mas recognitos de ella. Para darles una pequeña introduccion, Este oneshot no tiene algun sentido ni un antes ni despues, es simplemente el. No me queria fijar en desarrollar la historia sino en los personajes, queria darles uan sensacion mas que de realidad, de locura. Asi salio este fic. Gracias por leerlo los que lo vayan a leer, me siento muy honrada con que lo hagan y lo disfruten. El...capitulo 3 de Otros dias esta haciendose chicos...mientras tengo que despabilarme, ¿de donde creen que salen tantos oneshots? xD.

**Kingdom Hearts NO Me pertenece 8D**

Gracias! Disfruten!

* * *

Lo he observado desde siempre, cada día desde que lo conocí por primera vez. Desde que mis ojos posaron su brillo en esa hermosura ha sido difícil separarme de su rostro.

Su cara era larga y afilada, como el de el cuchillo de un carnicero, y sus ojos, verdes cristalinos, eran un rival digno contra el pasto de las montañas.

Sus movimientos eran callados y sutiles, mientras se movían mataban a cada minuto toda la cordura que quedaba en mí. Quedaba perdido en sus ojos, en sus hermosos verdes y profundos ojos.

A veces. Cuando no veía su pelo rojo en la escuela, sentía un vacío grande en el pecho y en plena clase de Biología se me caían las lagrimas…verlo de lejos era suficiente, pero no verlo me quitaba el oxigeno. No lo entendía pero sabía que era por él.

Jamás crucé palabra alguna con Axel y sabia que era importante…en toda la escuela solamente oía de voces femeninas su nombre y de lo agradable que era, decían algo de que era muy delicado de salud pero que aun así era simplemente hermoso. En mis propias palabras, agradable se quedaba corto. Divino le sentaba bien.

Todo esto que sentía, se lo diré algún día. Tarde o temprano pero un día le confesare mis intenciones…Solo, todavía no. Este tipo de preparación tarda.

Fue cuando me lo tope en el pasillo abruptamente, tirando sus libros y él los míos, cuando al pensar en el mí cara se pintaba de un rojo arterial intenso. Era muy de esperar de mi persona, Roxas Strife es un penoso niño que muy apenas habla con las demás personas…pero él fue el primero que me dirigió una sonrisa honesta.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"…R-Roxas…"

"Ah, entonces Roxas…". Me dejo los libros en mis brazos débiles y temblorosos. "Nos seguiremos viendo".

Lo ví retirarse de la escena desde atrás, sin mover ni un solo dedo y con la boca abierta…decidí en mis adentros que ese había sido el mejor día de mi vida, si no el más vergonzoso.

Regresando a mi casa avente la mochila y luego mi cuerpo a la cama, hundiendo mi cara en mi almohada, quise soñar con él...poco a poco me sumí en su persona.

Pensando en su rostro, la luz del sol se colaba en las ventanas, cuando la veía ya se había ido, dejando en su lugar el oscuro brillo de la noche, en el halo de luz de su luna me dejaba envolver entre maravillosos sueños y quimeras. Los sonidos de los autos se convertían en zumbidos lejanos como abejas retirándose del panal. A veces tocaban a mi puerta gritando mi nombre, pero el sonido desaparecía cuando cerraba los ojos. Dando vueltas mi cabeza solo veía su rostro, pero la vergüenza amarraba mis piernas a una fosa de lodo, de donde no podrían salir mientras siguiera llorando. Deje de sentir mi estomago rogándome por algo para alimentarlo, y note en el aire un olor diferente a soledad…Lento me llegaban dolores profundos a mi cuerpo, cuando llegaban se plasmaba en mis pupilas su imagen, solamente haciéndome compañía en esas agonías pasajeras que llegaban varias veces al día. Había momentos en los que me acostaba y me sentía ir, un ir lento al ritmo del vaivén de las hojas de los árboles de afuera de mi ventana.

Así, cuando de verdad abrí los ojos a la realidad me di cuenta que ya había pasado una semana sin salir de mi cuarto.

Me mire al espejo y la pupila de mis ojos se había dilatado, estaba pálido, flacucho y demacrado…me toque la mejilla y sentí como lagrimas secas sin tener mucho tiempo de haber sido derramadas.

Cuando abrí la puerta más que un alivio, me envolvió el aire limpio de mi casa. Note que mis padres no estaban…y al sentir una superficie diferente bajo mis pies, ví que no eran más que montones de notas de parte de mis compañeros de clase y amigos de la familia.

Hubiera querido saber que paso conmigo en esos días.

¿Mi cerebro era muy débil? …o… ¿el chico que me gustaba era un demonio?

No leí ninguna, mis piernas se fueron directamente a la puerta, alguien tocaba.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me di cuenta que traía la misma ropa con la que me acosté esa tarde, y lo peor era que al que le había abierto era a nadie mas y nadie menos que el que me había hecho sumirme en ese sueño.

"… ¿Roxas?"

Su cabello rojo encendido acaparo mi mirada al momento en que puso un pie en mi casa…lo note algo confundido, no se si por mi aspecto desalineado o la manera en que mis ojos brillaron le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

"¿Estas bien?...oí que…te habías sentido enfermo estos últimos días…"

¿Así que eso dijeron mis padres?

"..Ah…no lo se"

Una risa de su parte. "¿no lo sabes?"

"..N-no…hace unos minutos que Salí de mi cuarto…"

Axel me tomó del hombro y se me acercó "¿Quieres salir?"

Silencio…

"¿Conmigo?"

"Ah…Claro". Dije sin pensarlo.

"Vamos…"

"Tengo que cambiarme-"

"Está bien"

No se si no había notado mi olor a aceite y lagrimas, pero me tomó de la mano y me saco de la casa dejándome ciego por el sol que me pegaba en la cara…ahora mismo no me la creía…había algo en él que desde que entró me llamo la atención…creo que fue desde el instante que le abrí la puerta no había pestañeado ni una sola vez.

Caminando por la calle, noté que la gente no nos tomaba en cuenta, Axel estaba decidido llevándome a quien sabe donde, mientras en mis adentros me sentía en una pesadilla, una sensación de asco me embargó el estomago y poco a poco perdía el sentido de la vista, paso a paso mi interior se iba pudriendo.

"…A-Axel"

"Lo se, Aguanta"

Sus palabras retumbaron en la cabeza sin hacer sentido alguno, a pesar de estarme desfalleciendo el seguía caminando…como empeñado a quererme decir algo…sentí un halo de frío colándose en mi carne. Mi cerebro mando una alerta pero mi malestar impedía que lo obedeciera. Algo no andaba bien.

Llegamos a lo que era al parecer una casa de tamaño mediano y colores calidos, a la cual me invito a pasar con apuro y cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

"Por aquí"

Camine con cierto miedo hacia su cuarto, arriba en su casa…No se si era mi visión borrosa, pero su figura parecía irse desbaratando como un castillo de arena a merced de las aguas del mar.

Antes de decir otra cosa, abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

"Pasa"

Callado entré e inmediatamente ví la cama…donde descansaba cierto individuo, no quería pensar lo peor…y Axel se puso justo a un lado de él, viéndome con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Roxas…estas muy tarde"

Mi corazón latió con fuerza.

"¿Desde hace cuanto sientes eso?"

No podía contestar…además de que mi mandíbula quedo sellada por los nervios, por su sonrisa tenia el presentimiento de que él ya sabia la respuesta.

Dejando un momento de silencio rió.

"¿Sabes porque se te paso tan rápido el tiempo Roxas esta semana?"

Negué asustado.

"…Me he estado muriendo Roxas"

Comprendía…pero solo pude abrirle mis ojos y regalarme mi miedo.

"…Roxas…tu sentiste mi agonía"

Le entendía completamente, pero no veía su relevancia ni ventaja en ningún punto. Estaba muriendo.

"¿Te iras?"

Axel se acercó a mí y me tomó de nuevo de los hombros.

"Me quería despedir de la persona que sintió lo mismo que yo en mis últimos momentos…"

Se puso a mi lado y me abrazó, arrancándome así unas lágrimas de encuentro.

"No te preocupes Roxas…yo también te quiero, de la misma manera que tu"

Mientras comprendía lo que decía, sentí como poco a poco el cuerpo que me abrazaba se iba haciendo polvo para vencerse al viento.

"Gracias…Rox"

Al intentar abrazarlo, comprendí que no había nada…levante mi rostro para alcanzar sus labios y le bese.

Después de sonreírme se fue.

Me dejó completamente solo, ni siquiera con el dolor de mis entrañas, ni el mareo de mis ojos.

Me levanté y fui directo hacia la cama. El individuo dormido era su cuerpo, con la piel pálida y con sus ojitos de esmeralda cerrados, como ocultando la joya. Descansaba sin hacer sonido alguno, ni un movimiento de sus músculos…ni un respiro.

Viendo el cadáver recostado desde arriba, me senté a su lado y llore.

En ese momento entendí que ésta era la mala suerte de un chico enamorado que siempre fue un cobarde.


End file.
